Airplanes
by SamCole
Summary: A songfic for Dean/Sam. Song is Airplanes by Travis Garland. Sam is 15 and Dean is 19. Sam is thinking of how he would change things if given a wish upon a shooting star but then again...would he change anything? Oneshot. Fluff. Enjoy. R&R.


_** A/n: Alright, well, every time I hear this song I think of these two, thus I have written everyone a cute little songfic. If it sucks or is spacey that's cause it was just kinda thrown up without much thought. It's just supposed to be a kawaii little drabble. Other than that R&R cause it make my invisible tail wag and my heart all smileys. Thanks!**_

_** Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural this fic would be part of the series not some random story so no, I don't own it. Sadly I don't own the Song Airplanes by Travis Garland either. Though I highly recommend it because it's bloody amazing!**_

_**Airplanes**_

Sam looked up at the night sky and wondered how he had managed to be stuck with such a screwed up life. The deep blue sky seemed to mock him with its tiny stars that promised life but could have been dead for years before their lights would fade away. Fake promises; Sam had heard so many of them.

_Could we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
(Wish right now, wish right now)  
I'm praying that this stairway  
Leads somewhere like heaven's door  
And when you get there don't look down  
(Don't look down, don't look down)_

An airplane zipped through the sky silently and Sam almost cried. He wished it was a star. More than anything he wished that his hopes, dreams, and even wishes would come true if he sent them up to the fake shooting star. He shouldn't have to be here. He was only fifteen, a child in so many ways but forced to grow up cause his dad held a grudge against a demon that simply wouldn't be found.

_And I remember the first day of school  
When you walked right next to me  
You taught me everything that I know  
And you always knew what to say  
Time goes on  
Now every word in every damn song  
Reminds me of your face  
(You were part of me, You were part of me)_

Sam closed his eyes and remembered the only good thing in his dysfunctional life, his big brother. His Dean. Dean was always there for him, when he walked into another new high school with fear in his heart but no emotion on his face. His big brother would just smile at him and suddenly it seemed like everything was going to be okay because Dean was there and Dean would never let anything happen to him. Dean taught him everything; how to shoot, how to swear, how to drive, even how to lie. Sammy could credit Dean with almost everything he ever learned how to do in his life. Dean was everything to him, every dream, every smile, every good moment in his life was linked to him.

_I didn't know everything I got  
Now I know that you are gone  
Feel you right here next to me  
Though I know that you've moved on  
But the hardest thing of all is knowing  
I didn't get to say  
(You Were everything, You were everything)_

Even when Sam had learned the horrible truths about what his dad really did, when he had cried himself to the edges of sleep. He could feel Dean there with him. His comforting gaze on his back and when Dean thought he was asleep he gently touched his little brother's shoulder, kissed his forehead and said, "It's gonna be okay, Sammy."

And suddenly it was all okay, because Dean was there. Sam never got to thank him for that but he wasn't sure how to form the words when Dean comforted him. Instead he settled for hugging his brother and even if Dean didn't understand he knew that Sam loved him because Sam was his sweet little brother. And he would always love Dean. Always.

_Could we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
(Wish right now, wish right now)  
I'm praying that this stairway  
Leads somewhere like heaven's door  
And when you get there don't look down  
(Don't look down, don't look down)  
And all the people say  
And all the people say  
(Ah Listen)  
(Oh)_

For a minute Sam looked and realized that if he could wish for anything he wasn't sure what it would be. He had Dean, his savior, his protector, the one he cherished most, what would he change? He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

_People kill what they don't understand  
All the legends they die in the hands of lesser men  
Jesus and JFK and Marvin and biggie man  
I wonder if life after death was ever fair for them  
Live in the moment, I was never really one plan  
So many things I wasn't meant ever to understand  
What if Alice imagined her trip to wonderland  
And why didn't Paul have shoes like the rest of them did  
So many memories are passed up when I was away  
And all the experiences I couldn't ever replace  
All the million times my heart, a part of it brake  
I guess I'm harder for the hardships I had to face_

Sometimes it all felt like a dream; moving from place to place, going by a fake name, never staying for too long. Sometimes it didn't feel real and Sam just expected to wake up in a normal home with a normal family and a peaceful life with friends and people who loved him. Not that Sam wasn't loved. He knew his dad and big brother loved him. Maybe this was just how he was supposed to grow up; stronger and awake to the dangers of the world.

_Before every single show I pray til I sweat  
I give my heart to a thousand people, I have never met  
And then I let it all go, all the pain and regret  
Hope God forgive me for the sins that I'm about to commit  
Don't wanna get by, I wanna excel  
I know life is like the crossroad for heaven and hell  
Right and wrong, sometimes it's just so hard to tell  
But at least I'm saving others if I'm losing myself_

Sam thought of his big brother as a silent hero, the guy who saved so many but no one would ever know. Maybe he too was a hero, like his brother. But Sam resented it. He didn't like the life of a hero though he was forced to live it. Even now as he watched his brother walk out of their little hotel room and stroll over to him with a soft smile on his face Sam felt resentful.

_Could we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
(Wish right now, wish right now)  
I'm praying' that this stairway  
Leads somewhere like heaven's door  
And when you get there don't look down  
(Don't look down, don't look down)_

Airplanes in the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now

But as Dean sat down beside Sam and pulled him into his arms Sam felt that resentment melt away. When they looked into the sky and watched the stars twinkle down at them like little winking eyes Sam realized that maybe he liked this life, not all of it but moments like these when Dean's strong arms wrapped around him and the sweet scent of Dean's leather jacket and cheap yet nice cologne filled his mind he felt happy. He felt safe. A shooting star zipped through the sky and Dean whispered to his little brother, "Make a wish Sammy."

Sam smiled, pressed back against his brother and looked at him with a smile that Dean hadn't seen on his little brother's thin pink lips in ages. "I wish…that you'll always be here."

Dean smiled and brushed a kiss across his little brother's forehead in a manner that was so much more than brotherly affection. "I'll never leave you Sammy."

Sam smiled and whispered softly into his brother's neck the promise that neither would ever forget. "I love you Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy."


End file.
